This invention pertains to a barbell including a device for exercising the upper body muscles, particularly the chest muscles. More specifically, the invention pertains to a barbell having a spring loaded handle including a detent for mounting on the barbell.
Prior art barbell designs have not included spring loaded handles. These barbells consist of a simple steel or iron bar which is provided with weighting disks and which is used for developing chest muscles or other muscle groups.
With such prior art barbells, the user was limited to lifting and lowering the device i.e. exercising with primarily dynamic. The intent of such dynamic strength training is to achieve a training effect, either through the use of a large weight or through the use of a high number of competitive movements.
A problem with such dynamic training with prior art barbells has been the potential of over loading and stressing of tendons and ligaments and the relatively high training expense.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the above mentioned disadvantages of prior art barbells.